Winter Flowers
by Tilja
Summary: Sakura is very happy. They are getting together after two years. Tomoyo has gone to France to study. Eriol is back to his native England. Only her and Syaoran remain. And things are happening without her knowledge.
1. Road

**Road.**

"Let's go, hurry up!" Sakura was shouting and waving her hand, calling them while she ran excitedly. It was the first time they were all reunited after two years and she wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. That's why she had invited everyone to the amusement park. In a little while everyone would return to their own lives and only the two of them would remain. Better enjoy the most of it.

"Don't run like that or you'll fall!" Syaoran worried as usual. And he had reason to! Sakura never made it through a day without tripping and falling. He had learned that when they were in elementary school, and now that they were going to high school that hadn't changed at all.

"I see Sakura-chan is just as energetic and cheerful as ever." Tomoyo was smiling and watching her best friend running.

When she had started high school, her mother had sent her to a boarding school in France to get the degree in Administration and Management she wished for to run the company once her mother retired and she took over as CEO. She had also been offered a scholarship and admittance to the Choir of Paris. It was a very good chance for her. What had been really hard for her was to separate from her dear Sakura-chan, but she could still come to visit often. And she could also go and visit Eriol and get more news with just a ferry trip. He also visited her whenever his schedule allowed it. It was also fun to receive separate news from Sakura and Syaoran and read two times how they felt for each other. But the best were always these encounters.

"Yes, but today she's even more excited because you two visited. I don't think she can go through the day without falling." Syaoran's face was so dejected it was hilarious, but Tomoyo just kept looking to the front, to where the girl's figure was disappearing far ahead of them and grinned.

"Nothing will happen to her because you're always protecting her." Eriol smiled with that playful look on his eyes Syaoran distrusted. Was he going to play some trick on them, just like he used to do? "Don't worry. I don't plan on doing anything bad." Again, he had read in his thoughts as easily as before. it made him uneasy and it also bothered him, but Sakura never seemed to be bothered by it. That might be because she didn't even notice her surroundings normally.

Eriol just kept on walking as if he didn't notice Syaoran's train of thoughts and grinned.

They reached the place where Sakura had stopped to look at an exhibition of stuffed dolls that were the prizes in a game. She was staring at an enormous bear sitting on the top shelf. Syaoran bought tickets for the game and began shooting, aiming for the first prize. Sakura looked at him with the tenderest look on her eyes.

Eriol and Tomoyo watched them, then looked at each other and smiled happily.

"Where would you like to go afterwards?" Eriol asked her.

"We'll go to the ferris wheel. Sakura-chan likes the view from there."

"That's true. That will be our next stop, after Syaoran-kun wins the bear for her." He looked at her. "You don't have magical powers but you know where we'll go next."

With a big smile, Tomoyo answered. "That's because I know Sakura-chan inside out."

Eriol smiles back, but differently.

They heard a shout of joy from Sakura. She was jumping up and down from joy while the man in charge of the game handed Syaoran the bear. Syaoran gave the bear to Sakura, who hugged it tightly and gave him a huge grin.

"Let's go to the ferris wheel now!" She announced after some moments.

"Alright, but I'll go with Hiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo said. Sakura was about to object when she came close and told her in a low voice. "This will give you a chance to thank Li-kun for the present he just gave you." Sakura blushed and Tomoyo smiled. Syaoran was looking somewhere else, suddenly becoming interested in some specks of dust floating in the sunrays.

---

Once they reached the end of the line and each of them got into their cabins, Tomoyo took the camera out of her bag and, positioning herself facing Sakura and Syaoran's cabin, began filming. Sakura seemed in a state of bliss, with the bear Syaoran gave her tightly held in her arms. Syaoran was looking at her tenderly.

"I can see you care for Sakura-san very much." Eriol was looking at her.

"Of course, she's my best friend and her happiness is very important to me. Every moment I can spend with her is a very important moment and I don't want to miss any of them." She answered never taking her eyes from the viewfinder of her camera to capture any change in her friend's demeanour, which could be told by Syaoran's face, who was facing her.

"I heard that the choir performed in Vienna this week. I'm sorry I wasn't able to go. I had some appointments."

Tomoyo lowered her camera to speak to him.

"It's alright. There's a trip to London announced for next month to perform at mass in Buckminster. If you wish you can go."

"I'd love to." Eriol smiled. "By the way, there was something I meant to tell you." He came close to her as if to tell her something to her ear. When he leaned, he rested his hand on top of hers for balance. Tomoyo looked him in the eyes completely still.

---

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked seeing that Syaoran looked somewhat uneasy.

"It's... Daidouji had her camera with her, didn't you notice?" Sakura shook her head. "She's probably filming everything right now as usual."

Sakura blushes instantly. "No, I don't think she can do that." She laughed nervously, but immediately looked back to see her friend. She turned her head sideways, confused, and then looked back at Syaoran. "No, she isn't filming. Her camera is by her side and she's whispering something to Eriol-kun."

"What? Whispering?"

"Yes. Eriol is leaning over her, like he's telling her a secret." Sakura said, still looking.

Syaoran jumped from his seat to look and Sakura had to move to make room for him. When he looked, Eriol was moving on his seat and Tomoyo had her camera on her lap and was looking placidly to the front. Confused, he went back to his seat.

---

After they got out, they walked a little in silence before Sakura stretched and announced.

"I'm thirsty. How about some juice? I'll invite! Tell me what do you want."

"Don't bother yourself Sakura-san. I can invite you if you want."

"No! I invited you here and I want to invite you the drinks. What would you like to have?"

"Thank you very much, Sakura-san. Lemonade would be fine."

"I'd like a strawberry one, please."

"What about you, Syaoran?"

"Orange. But don't bother about me."

"It's no bother, I want to do it. Come on!" Sakura rushes forward.

"Don't run!" Syaoran shouted behind her. Too late. Syaoran was right; the day couldn't end without accidents. Syaoran ran to help her up while she laughed.

"You didn't record anything in the end." Eriol told Tomoyo.

"Hm? Oh, it's true. Well, maybe next time." She said looking calmly to the front.

"You weren't surprised." A faint hint of intrigue in his voice as they walked slowly towards the other two.

"Should I have been surprised?" Tomoyo answered, also looking at the couple far away.

"You truly are too perceptive." He said, now looking at Tomoyo with a significant look in his eyes. She smiled happily and returned him the look.

"Let's go, hurry up!" Sakura shouted while still rushing forward, but this time Syaoran is holding her arm so she won't run away.

Tomoyo and Eriol walked behind quietly. They walked without rush. They walked holding hands. They walked on their own path, a path beginning to open in front of them. A road to a new experience.

* * *

**N/A:**

_Hi! This is a very old fic of mine by now. It was made for a contest in an lj comm back in May 2008 and remained there only and my pages until I decided to translate it into English and spread it over here for whoever wants to read it. This fic is composed of a series of drabbles created for the __Tomoyo&Eriol Drabble Contest presented in the Anime Love Stories community of lj._

_I know they don't comply to the definition of drabble in their lenght, but the directors of the contest decided to be lenient with the text lenght in this second instance of the contest and added a rule that stated that each text might have up to the lenght of a doc page, which would surmount to about 1,300 words or so. It's also true that I couldn't follow this rule in absolutely every instance of writing, which means that the first and last of this series are a little longer than the rest due to comprising several ideas at once. That's what happens when you have too many details of ideas and little room to put them in._

_So, hoping I made a fairly decent work in my time, I leave it to be criticized by you, the reader. Fires, rants, compliments, guides, detailed instructions on definitions are all welcomed by me. This is an old work and sorely needs of a good many comments to guide my steps into true writing in the now. So comment, comment, comment to your heart's content! I await your words eagerly!_

_Thank you for reading so far into this._

_September 2009._


	2. Scarf

**Scarf.**

When she returned, she told the maid to serve tea in the dining room. While this is prepared, she went up to her room. That day at the park was exciting, she finally got to see her best friend after a long time. And something else expected happened. Or perhaps she wanted it. She left her camera on top of her desk before going over to a side table over which there rested a box identical to the one her mother kept her treasures in. Before going abroad, she had ordered a copy of that box to keep her own treasure in it. She took the key from her neck and opened the lock. Inside there was one single object of lavender colour with purple and silver embroidering. She absently stroked the fabric while thinking about that time.

---

The place was almost deserted. It was a morning in the middle of the week and most people would be attending their businesses. In one of the seats in the front row there sat a youth with glasses looking up at the altar, where the choir was singing on the morning mass. When it was over, the people started to vacate the place. The boy rose and left to stand beside a lateral door. About fifteen minutes later, the people from the choir began to emerge from the door. A figure stood out from the crowd for being surrounded by people. A tall girl with long black hair. The girl smiled an answered to the questions when she saw the figure standing close by. The boy waved at her. Tomoyo said goodbye to her classmates and walked to the boy to greet him.

"I was surprised to see you here." She told him after the usual greetings.

"I had things to do in town and thought I'd drop by. And I wanted to see you. "He added when he saw the look she gave him. "It's good to see you well, Daidouji-san."

"Thank you. It's also good to see you well, Hiragizawa-kun. "She answered smiling. "Did you get any news about Sakura-chan or this is just a social visit?"

"Social visit. Would you like to walk before returning to school or you don't have time?"

"No, I've got time."

They left walking to the park, talking about Sakura, about Syaoran, of Nakuru and Spinel and of Kero. They talked about everyone they hadn't seen in a long time and about their own activities. They stopped by the lake to watch some old women feeding the geese and ducks that were swimming close to the shore waiting for the food. Tomoyo shivered and put her arms around herself. Despite her coat, the day was cold.

"Are you cold? Here" Eriol pulled his scarf out of his neck and wrapped it around Tomoyo's neck, twisting it twice around it. Tomoyo looked while he did that.

"Thanks, but won't you be cold?" She asked worried. The scarf was beautiful, handmade no doubt, of a soft lavender colour with a purple and silver butterfly embroidered on each side.

"I'm fine. Besides, you must protect your beautiful voice." He said with a wide smile. She gave him a smile in turn as an answer.

Eriol walked her over to the door of the school and there he said goodbye.

"My car came for me."

"Wait, your scarf." She stopped him while she started to unwrap it from her neck.

"Keep it. It's a gift from me. You must protect your beautiful voice." And with this he turned around and left before she could make a protest.

After climbing in the back seat, the car started and left. Eriol looked through the window to the figure that was still at the door following the car with her eyes.

"Was everything according to plan?" Spinel asked from the front seat.

"Yes, everything went according to the plan." He smiled cheerfully. "It's not a teddy bear but it's made with some special threads." He murmured.

"Where do we go now?" Nakuru spoke with her eyes on the road. She was the driver.

"Home. To wait." Eriol answered.

"Are you sure it'll be alright?" Spinel asked.

"Thankfully, I am not." He answered with a sigh. Nakuru turned around and looked at him intrigued.

"Please, look to the front or you'll make us crash!" Spinel screamed at her and Nakuru turned her attention to the road once more.

---

She lifted the scarf from the box and pressed it to her face. There were still traces of his cologne. She could still feel in her lips the warmth of the kiss. Her first kiss. As she expected, he did it without hesitation, simply when he wanted to do it. There, in the cabin of the ferris wheel, separated from everyone else. She had been waiting for it for some time. Ever since he put the scarf around her neck she was waiting for it. And now it had finally come and it was everything she expected.

She put the scarf around her neck and inhaled the faint scent of cologne. She looked and it and stopped. Strange, she remembered there were purple butterflies in it, but now she could clearly see that there was a purple butterfly on one side and on there other a black butterfly, both of them embroidered with silver threads. She might've made a mistake because of the dark colour, but she doubted it.

There was a knock on the door and the maid announced her that the tea was served. Tomoyo put the scarf back in the box and locked it. She'd think about it later. Now she just wanted to think about that day at the amusement park and what it had brought to her.


	3. Cats

**Cats.**

On his way to the school, he saw a girl crouching in the entrance of an abandoned building. Surprised to see her there, he approaches.

"Did the rendezvous change?" Eriol asked her.

"Oh! I thought I had time to do something before you arrived." She turns back to her previous task. She settled a blanket at the bottom of a box while the boy watched her. Inside the box was a litter of small kittens moving around the girl's hands who was trying to cover them with the blanket.

"Where are they from?"

"I found them yesterday abandoned in this box. The school doesn't allow animals so I thought I'd at least try to cover them and feed them until someone comes for them and gives them a home. I told Sakura over the phone last night and she sounded so worried over them that I thought I'd do what I can for them so I have something good to tell her later." Tomoyo was trying to give the kittens some food but they were too restless.

Eriol crouched beside her, took the can from her hands and started feeding the kitten, who calmed down instantly and accepted the treat peacefully.

"You're good with animals." Tomoyo smiled while she watched him.

"It's not that. I also have a cat." He said looking at her with a mischievous smile. "Do you like cats?"

"Yes. They're cute and very active. I like to watch their games. That's it for now." She said putting away the empty can in a bag. She rose. "I'll be back tomorrow," she tells them. Perhaps they don't understand her but it looks like they just did, for they remained quiet and cuddled up.

She turned from them and they both went back to the school so Tomoyo can get ready while Eriol waits for her.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." She said when she returned already dressed up.

"It's ok, there was no wait."

She took his arm as they walked away. It was already a month after the day at the amusement park and they were dating. Today, Eriol was taking her to the theatre.

They didn't have many opportunities to meet with their schedules but every time they did they enjoyed it to the most. Tonight they were planning on staying out until late so the kittens couldn't wait till the next day, that's why she had gone out first to feed them. And now they had something else to talk about while they walked. Every moment together was very precious to her and she enjoyed it with all her being.

---

Eriol opened the door and walked into the house. He took his coat off before going into the living room.

"Welcome back, Eriol. How was your date?" Spinel asked from the sofa where he was lying reading a book.

"Very good, thank you."

Eriol went to the sofa and put over the back a stick very much like the toys for cats.

"What is this?" Spinel asked looking intrigued.

"A gift from Tomoyo." Eriol answered smiling.

"This is a toy for cats. Didn't you tell her you don't have a cat?"

"Actually, I told her I have a cat, but I think she knows it. This is for you."

Eriol walked out of the room smirking, leaving a murderous Spinel behind him.


	4. Painting

**Painting****.**

He went into his room, still laughing at the joke. In one of the corners there was a covered painting over an easel. He carefully uncovered the painting and sat in front looking at it.

---

Tomoeda.

The 6th year art class had been assigned to make a painting outdoors. All the students were spread all over the school grounds, each looking for their own theme. Sakura had chosen the statue at the entrance of the school and Tomoyo was sitting next to her painting a rose bush and they both chatted away while they worked sitting in the shadow of a big tree. Syaoran was far from them, he had chosen something in the backyard. Eriol was sitting on a bench at some distance from him. Every once in a while he looked at the corner of his canvas.

Tomoyo walked past with a pot of painting in her hand. She stopped when she walked by Syaoran to speak to him. At one time she felt herself being watched and looked up to see Eriol watching her from his seat. She smiled at him and he answered in the same way. Then she walked to where he was sitting. Eriol left the brush aside and put his hand over the corner of the canvas and waited for her approach.

"Are you going to the taps?" He asked.

"That's right. I need to refill the pot for the paints." She showed him the pot she was carrying. "You're very good at painting. What did you choose this time?"

"Would you like to see?" He turned the painting toward her side so she could take a look. Tomoyo moved closer to him to see better. The clock tower looked imposing and was painted in such details that you could almost see the hands moving, just like the real one.

"You are truly an amazing painter!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you, but it's not that great. When the subject attracts my interest I like to give it the best I have."

"Really? When I'm done I'll show you mine, although it won't be even half as good as yours."

"I'd like that." He smiled at her. Then he looked to where Syaoran was. "I think he doesn't like me."

"It's only that Li-kun doesn't like anyone getting between him and Sakura-chan." She smiled cheerfully.

"Do you think I get between them?" He asked intrigued.

"No. I think the interest you show in Sakura-chan is more of a paternal kind. Like a father watching over her from the shadows." Tomoyo answered placidly looking at him. Eriol just sat there in shock. "You have a leaf on your uniform." Tomoyo points to a fallen tree leaf.

"Ah, yes. I picked it up from a tree and I was using it as a pointer." He put it back in the corner of his canvas.

"Well, I have to go. See you later."

"See you."

Eriol waits until Tomoyo walks to the taps and back and then looks at the corner of his canvas again. When he is certain, he resumes his painting. It was a good thing she didn't chance to ask which tree the leaf came from. On the canvas, a clear image of a tree surrounded by grass beneath a clear blue sky. Under the tree, two girls were talking cheerfully while they work on their paintings. The same image can be seen reflected in the tree leaf on the corner of the canvas that he looks at once in a while to copy the scene.

---

Eriol smiled looking at the painting. At that time, he'd never have imagined this would happen. It was something not even he could have predicted. It was a month already since he dared to kiss her inside the ferris wheel. And now, in a few days, she'll be there with him. He was anxious for that moment to come but he'd wait patiently, the same as she was doing it. That's what made the waiting so sweet.


	5. Heroes

**Heroes****.**

The cathedral was crowded that day. It was Sunday and the people had gathered for mass, and today a guest choir was singing. He had managed to get a good seat next to the altar so he could have a good view of the performance and of the girl in the front middle of the group. Today she was radiant and more beautiful than ever, perhaps because she saw he was there, or at least that's what he wanted to believe.

When it ended, Eriol went out and rounded the building until he reached a lateral exit from where the choir was coming out. When Tomoyo finally came out, they met and walk to the gardens. None of them seemed to feel the bitter cold as they walked arm in arm.

"Did the kittens find good homes?" Eriol asked while they walked.

"Yes. All of them were adopted the next day luckily. When I told Sakura, she was really happy. She said it was an extraordinary coincidence." She looked straight at him. "Or was it something you did?"

"I just gave them a little help so that they'd be found by the people who wanted them." He looked back at her, smiling. "But I didn't know if it'd work. My powers are not what they used to be. There are things I can't do anymore."

"Like what?"

"Well, I can't predict the future. I didn't loose the power completely, I sometimes glimpse what's going to happen in a certain situation, but it's not frequent. I can't heal any sickness or play with time and space as I used to either." He smiled playfully at her.

"Do you miss it?" She asked after a pause.

"No," he answered without a thought. "I want to live a normal life with surprises, finding my own future with my own hands and making mistakes like any person. Even if I have to loose my powers for that. Besides, if I hadn't decided to loose my powers, I never would have bothered meeting Sakura, and I never would've met you."

He looked at her tenderly and she returned the look with added sweetness. They walked a little more in silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

"I asked for a short leave at school to spend some days here." Tomoyo told him finally.

"Really? Then you accept my invitation." He smiled.

"Of course. I'll stay with you until your birthday. My things have already been sent to the address you gave me, but I guess you already knew that." She answered with a playful smile.

"Is that what you think?" He looked into her eyes. She gave him a wordless answer. She understands.

They had entered the cathedral and they were under the main dome. They had walked so much without realising it. They stopped in front of an opening on the wall containing a sculpture.

"To think that the people buried here were considered heroes for their contributions to humanity." Tomoyo commented.

"Do you have any particular heroe in mind?" Eriol asked her.

"Sakura-chan. She's always doing her best to help others and she doesn't like anyone suffering for anything. She fights for all of us regardless of who they are, she wants everyone to be happy. She is my heroine." She smiled happily. "What about you? Do you have a heroe, someone you admire?"

"Yes, there is someone." He answered without further comment and just stared in front of him. Tomoyo decided not to ask about it; he'd tell her when he's ready.

"It's been very cold lately and the lake near my house is frozen over. This will probably be the last frozen spell of the season. Would you like a sledge ride over it tomorrow?" He asked her a couple of minutes later.

"I'd love to." She answered with a smile.

They get out of the cathedral and head to Eriol's house where her luggage had already arrived. Nakuru and Spinel greet her at the door.

"Welcome! I knew you'd come! Eriol was anxious for you to come." Nakuru hugged her tightly.

"If you keep squeezing her you'll choke her." Spinel chided her.

"Thank you very much for receiving me here." Tomoyo said once she was released.

"You are welcome for all the time you want in here. Nakuru will show you your room and you can change there."

Tomoyo thanked him and followed Nakuru to the upper floor.

Eriol watched her going and thought about the conversation in the cathedral. A person he admires, someone who sacrifices their life for others, always happy at everyone else's happiness, who never complains or regrets what they do and help build other people's happiness. Yes, that'd be the definition of the person he admired, his heroe.

The person who was now in his house.

* * *

**N/A: **

_The place where the couple are walking is the one briefly mentioned during the first chapter. They are walking through the gardens and chapels of Buckminster Abbey. That's why Tomoyo makes that comment on the important historical figures buried inside. The church is prominent for holding different resting places for all the historical figures of all times of history since its creation. Inside the main dome, it has a niche for each of the most important people of all history, including Galileo. It even has a chapel for the royal family alone. In the Poet's Corner, you can usually see people bending over the headstones and making carbon copies of them. I felt this was the right place to talk about heroes and so I used it. _


	6. Skating

**Skating****.**

"Nakuru, tell Eriol that there was a sudden rise in temperature last night so he needs to be careful because the ice is fragile in some places." Spinel told her as he entered the room where Nakuru was putting the seats straight.

"Eriol went out with Tomoyo some time ago. They took the skates, too." Nakuru answered.

Spinel stared at her and then bolted out of the room shouting. "We have to hurry and warn them in case they decide to go too deep into the lake! Come on, hurry!" He shouted from outside.

"Eh. Oh, yes. I'm coming." She left what she was doing and went to get her coat.

They had left the house some while back. They decided to go walking the short distance that separated the house from the lake and carry the skates instead of the sledge to use when they were there. That would free their hands and they could do some exercise to warm up while they went over the frozen waters. They started their way rounding the edge to test the ice with their skates, then went deeper in while they stared at the landscape around them.

"You have the scarf I gave you on." Eriol noted.

"Of course. I must protect my beautiful voice, right?" Her eyes were gleaming as she smiled at him and he answered with a tender smile.

"Over this side, you can see an old abandoned church. You can see it when you go out to the lake on a boat."

He took her by the hand and guided her farther in to the spot he indicated. At some distance from the shore you can see the ruins of the old chapel over the top of the trees. It's not a short distance away but as it is atop a small hill you can notice the old church with its bell tower, now torn down and crumbled. The place is quiet at that hour in the morning, the wind blows through the branches of the trees and you can hear the few sturdy birds that stand the cold winter instead of emigrating to the south or the early arrivals coming back to their homes. They move around the ice to better see the structure. Tomoyo felt something brush her hand and when he looked she saw a strap from her trousers was loose. She stopped to fasten it better because it was long and might trip her. Suddenly, she heard a short crack, like a snapping tree branch. She looked around but saw nothing. Then another crack came. This time she looked down and saw the ice was cracking right under her skate blades. She tried to move from the place but that only put more pressure on the damaged surface and the ice began to break even more.

"Eriol!" She managed to shout before tripping on the crack under her skates and stumbling on the ice that rapidly broke under her.

Eriol had drifted far from her without noticing and when he heard Tomoyo's scream and saw her falling under the ice he ran to her as fast as he could. The ice broke up and Tomoyo sank into the frozen waters kicking to try to keep herself above the surface. The weight of her soaking clothes made her sink even more and she found it hard to breathe already, as if something was squeezing her neck and then her arms. She looked around frantically and saw her scarf still around her neck, floating around her with the points upward. It looked as if the butterflies were batting their wings trying to get out of the water. She raised her arms to where the butterflies were and when she was about to fall unconscious, hands grabbed hold of her and raised her out of the water.

Eriol had tried to get close to her but the ice was too fragile in that area due to the rupture. He was trying to think what to do when he saw Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun flying to where Tomoyo had disappeared under the ice. They pulled her out of the water and carried her to where he was waiting. Eriol took her in his arms. The girl was shaking from the cold and could barely keep her eyes open.

"Spinel Sun, take her home flying as fast as you can before she gets hypothermia. Get her wet clothes out and put her on a hot tub, Ruby Moon. I'll be right behind you." With these instructions, he placed Tomoyo on Spinel Sun's back and he took off with Ruby Moon by his side keeping the girl from falling.

When he arrived at the house some 10 minutes later, he found Nakuru bathing Tomoyo, who has recovered some of her colour.

"We managed to bring her fast enough but I think she has a high fever." Spinel informed him.

After the bath, Nakuru took her to her room. The fever didn't go down. In her delirium, Tomoyo mumbled something about floating butterflies.

"We did all we can. If her fever doesn't go down tonight, we'll have to call the doctor." Nakuru told him.

Eriol sat in his high chair staring into nothing, helpless


	7. Winter

**Winter****.**

Eriol couldn't remain quiet. He couldn't move either. His brain was paralyzed he didn't know what to do. The night had come and Tomoyo's fever continued to be too high and he felt completely helpless. He couldn't even remove a simple fever as he used to, he didn't have the power anymore. He even began to consider if it had been such a good idea to have discarded his powers so lightly.

He rose, he couldn't sit any longer. He went to the door of the room and then turned back to the sofa. He turned and walked to the window and stopped in front of it. He put his forehead against the cold glass, trying to still his mind. Outside snow started falling. He looked at the snow, thinking if its coldness could alleviate the fever of the girl lying in the other room. Suddenly, the image of the night that Clow died came to his mind. That night it had also snowed softly.

---

It was a winter night and outside snow started falling. Clow was sitting in the high chair that was also a favourite of himself. Beside him were Kerberos and Yue. He had just told them that he was going to die that day and they were shocked, they still thought it was one of the pranks of that prankster mage. When they saw his words wouldn't change, their faces began to show fear and, lastly, despair. Kerberos kept asking for an explanation for that sudden announcement and Yue begged him not to say those things. Yes, they were both scared. But Yue was even more so. He had loved Clow too much and couldn't bear the thought of separation from him. To not see him ever again was unthinkable. Clow took Yue's face in his hands. Yue's face was contorted by the anguish. He begged Clow not to leave him, not to abandon him. It was painful to watch into that face so full of love and fear for him. He was distressed for having to leave them, but he must do it. Kerberos had given up at last seeing that he wouldn't make him change his mind even if he insisted for hours on end. But Yue was still looking at him with that face full of indescribable pain and despair, still begging him. They'll understand someday. That's what he thought.

---

Why did he remember that at that moment? What made him remember? He was staring out at the snow and thinking about Tomoyo. And then it hit him. On the glass illuminated by the light of the room, it was reflected his own face. And it had the same expression of pain and despair he saw that day in Yue's face when he told them he was going to die. That unimaginable pain and despair of loosing the person he loved the most was now on his own reflection. Now at last he could understand Yue's feelings. He could understand the damage he'd caused and he'd never be able to fix. He wasn't Clow anymore, and all that he had been was left in the past along with him.

A soft knock was heard on the door and Spinel went into the room. Eriol didn't turn to look at him.

"The fever seems to have gone down at last. She's awake now if you want to see her." He told him and then left the room, leaving the door open. Eriol followed him after composing his face.

"Thanks for letting me know." He told Spinel when he found him waiting at the door of Tomoyo's room.

Eriol went in and walked toward the figure lying on the bed. Nakuru rose from her post by the bedside she hadn't left while the fever lasted. She smiled at Eriol and left the room closing the door softly behind. Eriol sat in the chair Nakuru had vacated. Tomoyo looked at him and smiled weakly. Her eyes felt heavy and she felt very weak. Eriol took her hand in his.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"As if I had swum in a frozen lake with my clothes on." She answered with a weak voice, smiling. "Tired but fine."

"Rest. Don't make any efforts. You had a very high fever, you must rest now."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Eriol watched over her until she fell asleep. He noticed he was holding his breath and let it escape in a sigh of relief. She was fine. Nothing had happened this time, but if it had, what would have happened to him? He no longer had the power to protect the person he loved from any accidents. He must be more careful from now on. And the next time he saw Yue, he must apologize to him for the way he treated him that winter night.


	8. Bottle

**Bottle****.**

Eriol was reading in his chair by the light of a single lamp. Outside the snow had stopped falling. A soft knock on the door and Tomoyo entered wearing a shawl over her nightgown and carrying a box in her hands.

"You should be resting; you're still weak for the fever." Eriol rose leaving his book and went to her quickly.

"Don't worry, I feel much better." She told him smiling as she approached him. "Besides, I wanted to be here at the exact time."

Before Eriol could ask anything, the grandfather clock rang out giving the hour for midnight.

"Happy birthday, Eriol." Tomoyo said smiling cheerfully once the bells stopped resounding. She hands him the package she brought with a big and warm smile. "Spinel told me you were born at midnight so I wanted to give you your present at the exact time."

"Thank you very much." Eriol returns her smile with a look full of tenderness. "Can I open it?"

"Of course."

"But first, I want you to sit down. I don't want you to tire yourself unnecessarily."

He took her by the arm and led her to his chair. She allowed him to guide her and settle her in his usual seat. He then placed the box on the table. It's a rectangular box, not very big, wrapped in violet with a silver bow on top. He removed the paper and opened the box to pull what's inside. A cylindrical bottle of bluish glass adorned on top with a huge lotus surrounded by a wreath of tiny flowers, all tied to the neck of the bottle by a big purple and silver bow. The lid of the bottle, also made of glass, is wide and has a small bird as a handle over it. Eriol lifted the lid and a delicate fragrance both sweet and fresh filled the room. Inside there's a mixture of different flower petals, wood and incense, all mixed in a violet coloured blend.

"Potpourri." Eriol said looking at her.

"That's right. I made it myself. My mother took me on a trip to India last summer and I learned how to make it there."

"It's the same scent of your perfume." Eriol gave her a crooked smile.

"Yes. I tried to create the same scent. So that you have something to remember me by when we can't meet." A look of infinite tenderness filled her eyes when she said this. Eriol looked at her with identical tenderness. He understands what she's talking about and thanks her with that look. In a couple of days, Tomoyo will leave and they won't be able to meet for some months.

"The bottle is unusual." He said, twirling the lid in his hand. The bird is a dove created in great detail. Even the carved eyes look as if they were moving in the light of the lamp. The bottle is also adorned with a small wing at each side, also made of the same glass, and you can even see the detailed feathers of the wings.

"I found it at an antiques bazaar I went to get a sewing set. It's a lurex bottle. As soon as I saw it I felt I must buy it."

"Then that means you were destined to get it." Eriol told her. "Nothing happens by chance in this world."

Eriol left the lid beside the bottle.

"Thank you very much. It's the best present I've ever had. I'll keep it with me always"

He bent over the chair to give her a more intimate thank you gesture which she returned gladly.

"Now, I want you to choose something from my things to take with you." He told her as soon as they parted.

"What?"

"The gift you gave me was the potpourri made by you. I must pay you for the bottle. Choose whatever you like."

Tomoyo thought for a minute then lifted her eyes to him. "Can I keep your bottle of cologne?" She asked.

"My cologne?"

"Yes. To have something to remember you by when we can't be together. Like the one that was in the scarf you gave me. A bottle for a bottle." She smiled.

"Sure. Hold on a minute." He went out of the room and returned two minutes later with a small flask half full that he handed to her. "With this we close the deal." He smiled tenderly at her.

She rose from the chair and bid him goodnight until the next morning before going back to her room.

* * *

**N/A: **

_All the information about potpurri, India, wrappings and fragrances is here thanks to_ Ekitna, _whose information on all kinds of varied wacko habits and customs of all kind of places is invaluable, along with all the information pertaining nobility and their customs and etiquete. _

_She informed me that potpurri was born in India and the best blends can be obtained only there, and only through the greatest masters in the art. Not anyone can mix the right amount of ingredients in their right proportion to make the perfume exquisite and unique, or even right. The masters are also very zealous of their knowledge and don't share it with just anyone. Like any kind of trade, the student has to show a definite ability for the art to be taught by one of the great masters. No money in the world can supply lack of talent. Moreover, to create a potpurri takes a great amount of time and effort and it won't be ready until months of preparation and drying up of the ingredients. One other thing is that true potpurri requires very rare and exact ingredients not found in just any part of the world and therefore, very expensive.  
_

_This chapter is to show Tomoyo's extraordinary abilities, which include the creation of potpurri taught by a great master in India. The wrappings and decoration are also designed to enhance the strenght of the potpurri and show the high level of skill of the creator. __The best French perfumes are made by distilling these kinds of very delicate potpurri. This is the reason Eriol mentioned Tomoyo's perfume; she most likely had her fragrance costum made from the same potpurri she handed to Eriol. The potpurri she handmade for it.  
_

_The bottle is made of Lurex glass, the most delicate and expensive in the world. And in case you couldn't tell, it's the same design of the bottle Kobato carries to collect hearts. *wink, wink* That's why Eriol paid for the bottle. To keep the balance, you need to give something of the same value as the thing you take, and the value can be in the monetary value or the sentimental or spiritual value. This is a chapter with many intertwined concepts crafted deep into it._


	9. Cooking

**Cooking****.**

"Is this amount right?" Sakura asked showing her the recipient.

"Just a few more grams and it'll be alright." Tomoyo indicated. "Now, you have to add the melted chocolate." She said while she stirred the jar in the fire.

"Kero! What did I tell you about eating the chocolate!" Sakura yelled when she turned around to take a jar and found Kero eating a piece of the slab of chocolate that was still unused. Kero zoomed out of her reach with another piece on his hands.

"But I'm hungry!" Kero complained from where she couldn't catch him. "You are cooking sweets and there's nothing done yet and I'm hungry."

"Bear it. We still have to bake this... What are they called?" She turned to Tomoyo.

"Fondant Chocolat. They're small soft cakes filled with chocolate." Tomoyo answered.

"I have to thank you for helping me with the cooking. I really didn't know what to make to Syaoran." Sakura told her when they returned to their work ignoring Kero's complaints but keeping her eyes on his movements, in case he decided to ruin their work further.

It was Syaoran's birthday and Tomoyo had dropped by to congratulate him. Sakura was in a quandary because she had promised him a special birthday dessert that day and she had no idea what to do. She had made several trials that her brother had labelled as disastrous happenings. The bad thing was that she couldn't contradict him. She was already getting desperate when Tomoyo arrived and she cried to her for help, to which her friend rose to the occasion providing her with a recipe and help to make it that day.

"You're welcome. I do it with pleasure. I love to see you so active and happy." Tomoyo answered cheerfully. They continue working with Kero still far from their reach.

They finish the preparation without more incidents. Kero had remained oddly quiet for the remaining time. They place the pan in the oven and start their way to fix the place for the birthday party when they realize Kero hasn't moved from the spot where he was.

"Kero, what's wrong? You were so active and you suddenly became so quiet." Sakura asked worried.

Kero sighed. "It's just that when Tomoyo mentioned the fondant chocolat I remembered something."

"What thing?" Sakura asked.

"Fondant chocolat was Clow's favourite dessert." Kero answered. "Tomoyo, you're very good at cooking but I had no idea you knew how to make those."

"My boyfriend taught me how to make them and I made them for him on his birthday as a gift." Tomoyo answered with a smile.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Sakura and Kero exclaim together.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend? How come I didn't know about it? Why didn't you tell me? How did you meet him? When? Where?" Kero was throwing the questions one after the other while he flew all over the room. Sakura was still in shock and couldn't even speak.

"You missed the who in your questions." Tomoyo laughed.

"Are you serious?" Well, congratulations! I'm so happy for you." Sakura told her when she could speak again.

"Thank you."

"But you still haven't answered my questions. Tell me who he is and why didn't you say anything--" The string of questions stopped when the doorbell rang.

Kero went to hide while Sakura went to get the door. It was Yukito come to help prepare the party for Syaoran. Sakura had invited him but not his brother, whom he wanted to keep as far as possible from her boyfriend that day to avoid incidents, and her father was in another excavation. Yukito's arrival caused the subject to be dropped in favour of setting up everything before Syaoran arrived.

Tomoyo was grateful for the interruption; it allowed her to think of Eriol without worry while they all prepared the place together. It had been three months since she last saw Eriol. Once she returned to school there had been no more opportunities for meeting for any of them and she had had to settle with carrying the small flask of cologne with her. And wait for the frequent phone calls that never took long to come.

They finished setting up everything just in time to receive Syaoran and the party started in full and there were no more opportunities to think about anything else anymore.

* * *

**N/A: **

_Fondant chocolat are little fudge cakes filled with melted chocolate. They are a recurring dessert in everything related to Clow since, as Kero stated, it was Clow's favourite dessert. It appeared in Holic when Yuuko ordered Watanuki to make them without knowing the recipe. This was done for Valentine's Day, and it was one of these that later in the same day Zashikiwarashi took from inside of Doumeki to give to Watanuki as a Valentine gift. They also appeared at the same time in Tsubasa as a Valentine gift from the witch to the group (they were the remaining pieces left from Watanuki's cooking). This dish was also seen in the book Mokona Modoki no Bouken, where again for Valentine's Day, Clow made the little cakes as a present for Yuuko and the Mokonas, stating that they were his favourites._


	10. Circle

**Circle****.**

She woke up well into the morning. She felt tired an weak still. She looked around and saw the sun reflected in some glasses. When she moved a little, she could see she was staring into Eriol's glasses. Eriol was watching her attentively. She smiled in recognition and he seemed to relax visibly.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"It's already noon. Don't move." He told her when she tried to raise. "You're still weak. The fever has just gone down completely. You need to recover your strength first. I'll bring you some food if you want."

"Thank you," she said lying back again.

Eriol went out and came back 10 minutes later with a tray. He helped Tomoyo to recline and then put the tray in front of her so she could eat. He sat by her in the bed to help her out. As he had told her, she was still very weak.

"Were you here all night?" She asked him as she ate slowly.

"I couldn't leave you, you were squeezing my hand." He answered with a mischievous smile.

She merely looked at him and smiled. Then she suddenly asked.

"Where is the scarf? The one you gave me before."

"Nakuru washed it along with your clothes and now it's drying up."

"Somehow, I think that scarf saved me. I felt as if I was being pulled up, like the butterflies were pulling so I wouldn't sink." She said thoughtfully. She could still remember what she thought was a dream in her half consciousness.

"You're not wrong there. It's true. The scarf kept you up on my command." She looked at him puzzled. "I made that scarf when I still had all of my powers. It's a scarf with very special characteristics. Did you notice how the butterflies changed colours?" Tomoyo nodded slowly. "That's because those butterflies represent the two points of a line. As long as the butterflies remain identical, the line won't close, because it remains as the line of one single person. But when some characteristic changes, such as the colour, it indicates the union of two lines, of two people, and both butterflies will seek each other out to close the circle and join the lines. It's like the poles of a magnet, if both are either positive or negative, they repel each other; but as soon as they find their opposite, they join. The same way the lives of two people complement each other when they get together. When I saw that one of the butterflies had turned black, I was really happy." Eriol explained. "My trend colour was always black and that gave me to know that my feelings were returned."

"You could have asked to know that." She smiled.

"It's not just that. The scarf also acts as a receptor of the feelings of two people. As there was a synchronicity in our feelings, I was able to make my wish for protection reach out and activate the scarf to keep you safe. The scarf surrounded your arms and tried to lift you out of the hole in the ice so you could come out. That's why you kept afloat for so long. For a moment there I thought I'd loose you." He was serious now, his face was drawn with worry and pain.

Tomoyo took his face on her hands to make him look at her.

"You'll never loose me. I know that as long as you're with me I'll be safe, no matter what happens." She smiled tenderly.

They both shared a look filled with affection that told everything they felt for each other until Eriol became serious again and said:

"I want to ask you something. You don't have to answer now, it's only an idea..."

---

"He must be coming for me now." Tomoyo announced. It was late and Syaoran's birthday party had been going on for hours. The fondant chocolat were a success and Sakura had received a huge thank you from Syaoran that had made her extremely happy. Now Tomoyo was announcing she was leaving.

"Who's coming for you?" Sakura asked.

"My boyfriend." Tomoyo answered placidly.

"What?! Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Syaoran exclaimed. He had just found out.

"Since a little over four months." Tomoyo answers with a smile.

"Who is he?" Syaoran inquired. But before he could get an answer, the bell rang and Sakura went to open the door.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san." Eriol greeted her.

"Eriol-kun! I didn't know you were in Tomoeda." Sakura exclaimed surprised.

"I just came to pick someone up." He answered. "Shall we go now?" He said when he saw Tomoyo approaching ready to leave. Behind her were Syaoran and Kero who had come when they heard the name of Eriol.

"Yes, I'm ready." She answered as she puts on her shoes to leave.

"H-he-he is your boyfriend?!" Kero exclaims completely astounded.

"Of course. Who else could have taught her how to make fondant chocolat?" Eriol looked at them smirking.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at them stunned. They were so shocked they couldn't even reply. At last, Sakura recovered enough to congratulate them and wish them all the best. Syaoran still remained rooted in the place. And Kero was just there, staring with his mouth open so wide you could fit a plate in.

"By the way, here's the new address and phone number for you to find me." Tomoyo handed Sakura a piece of paper when she's done congratulating them.

"Eh? But this is Eriol-kun's home address." She looked puzzled at her.

"I traded schools to one in England that's near Eriol's house so I'm moving in with him." She told them.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran had finally recovered his voice.

"Definitely." Tomoyo smiled. "It took me some time to convince my mother but she agreed in the end. Besides, I don't loose my career and Eriol found me a place in a prestigious local choir."

"It was my idea. I asked her to come and stay with me when she visited three months ago." Eriol told them.

Syaoran still looked doubtful but he said:

"Congratulations. I hope everything will turn out well for you."

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you." Eriol smiled at him.

Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly before leaving on Eriol's arm.

"We've closed a circle here as well." Tomoyo commented as they walked away.

A new life together starts for them. A new cycle that begins when the previous one has closed. It's the road they chose to walk together.

**Finis.**

* * *

**N/A:**

_And this is the end. Not very good, not very bad. Just a series of scenes made following the rule that the story had to be based on a series of words given as prompts for them. Each word had to then become the name of the drabble it presented. At the end, you needed to have made 10 different drabbles using the 10 words given. I made mine into a single correlated story and here it is. _

_I appologise for the shortened state of the chapters. Lack of space made it impossible at the time to add the necessary details in every scene as I would've wanted, and since it was presented in this form originally, I thought it best to leave it like this as its true form. Whichever flaws you can find in them, please comment about them. Like I said, some are due to lack of room but others probably are not, so every comment is of great value. _

_I have to thank especially to Vicky Yun Kamiya for dragging me into the contest and start my career as a fanfic writer and for her threatening encouragement to continue doing something I didn't believe I was able to do. Something came out of all her threats at last and I think it'll last. _

_And of course, special thanks to all of you who read my story to the end. Whether you liked it or not is of no importance, you believed in me enough to continue reading and that's the best compliment you could give me. So thank you so much, reader! _

_September 2009._


End file.
